moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ruch Jedynej Wiary
"Wtem, pośród oceanów nieskończonego chaosu, pojawiła się pojedyńcza wyspa porządku. Rozbłysły pierwsze gwiazdy i stała się światłość. (...) Bogini rozpoczęła swą wielką budowę. Projekt, który wciąż nie doczekał się końca." - Fragment "Pierwszego Stworzenia", Księga Przeznaczenia thumb|352px|Krwawa Łza - symbol Jedynowierców'Ruch Jedynej Wiary - '''organizacja religijna obecna przede wszystkim w Zjednoczonych Prowincjach Ogygi. Należy do Stałej Trójki, czyli trzech najbardziej rozpowszechnionych religii w ZPO. Jedynowiercy wielbią Białą Panią jako swoją Boginię. Historia Preludium ''" - Wiele wybitnych osobowości zastanowiło by się poważnie, przed rozpoczęciem wojny z nami. ''- Wiele pizd."'' - wymiana zdań pomiędzy Wielkim Czcicielem a Białą Panią Ruch Jedynej Wiary nie powstał znikąd - wyewoluował z Sekty Czerwonego Światła, ruchu religijnego który wielbił tzw. Bladkin, Boga/Boginię Krwii, Twórcę i Niszczyciela Wszystkiego Co Żywe. Setka ta, istniejąca niemal tak długo jak Kalipso, przeżywała w swojej historii wzloty i upadki. Ich historia jednak nigdy nie była tak sinusoidalna, jak za czasów ostatniego lidera - Wielkiego Czciciela. Wielki Czciciel (prawdziwe imię nieznane) został liderem Czerwonego Światła w -25 EŚ i od początku swojej kariery był zaangażowany w ruchy sprzeciwiające się dominacji Kyrene. Ketoni obecni w Triumwiracie Miasta otwarcie prześladowali członków Sekty, a i sam Wielki Czciciel wychodził z założenia, że zawiesić flagę Bladkin będzie łatwiej nad wolnym miastem, niż nad lennikiem Kyrene. Lider Sekty był na tyle kompetentny we współtworzeniu podziemnego ruchu oporu, że pomimo niskiej popularności, był poważnie brany pod uwagę jako lider całego przedsięwzięcia. Gdyby nie Antarri, zapewne by mu się udało. Wielki Czciciel należał do osób aresztowanych przez Triumfirat w -15 EŚ. Niestety, aresztowano również jego najbliższych współpracowników, więc sama Sekta oberwała równie mocno, co całe państwo podziemne. Na fali chaosu władzę nad Czerwonym Światłem przejął młody kapłan, Hamilkar Ferin (Saphirajczyk), który był jednym z tych, którzy rozpoczęli Powstanie w Kalipso. Prowadzone przez niego jednostki ruszyły na Ratusz, jednak ten zostal w tajemniczy sposób wysadzony, nim powstańcy mogli go zająć. Gdy lojaliści Kyrene wycofali się z miasta i Wielki Czciciel ponownie przejął władzę, ustanowił Ferina swoją prawą ręką. Nie zanosiło się jednak na to, że Hamilkar długo nacieszy się tym przywilejem. Partyzanckie ataki oraz inne desperackie próby nie były w stanie zatrzymać pochodu armii Kyrene. Ketoni pragnęli zemsty, a Sekta z pewnością by jej nie uniknęła. Dlatego właśnie teraz, w godzinie największej próby, Czerwone Światło zaczęło się modlić gorliwiej niż kiedykolwiek. Błagali Bladkin o zesłanie swego Awatara, który przegoni najeźdźców i przeleje ich krew w słusznej sprawie. Co ciekawe, mniej więcej tak właśnie się stało. Gdy Biała Pani ocaliła Kalipso, członkowie Sekty wiwatowali nagłośniej, przekonani że to ich modły ocaliły miasto. Że Bladkin zesłał swego posłańca, który sprowadzi okres wielkości, chaosu i krwii. Wielki Czciciel był jednak jednym z tych, którzy byli z tego powodu szczerze zaniepokojeni. Nie chodziło o to że nie wierzył w cud - Biała Pani była w sumie najbardziej konkretnym dowodem na zasadność całej religii. Miała jednak przez to znacznie większy autorytet niż on. Gdyby chciała, mogłaby przejąć władze nad Sektą tak, jak przejęła władzę nad Kalipso. Nie pokazywał więc, jak bardzo mu ulżyło gdy usłyszał, że Biała Pani nie chce mieć z Czerwonym Światłem nic wspólnego. Okres pomiędzy przejęciem władzy przez Białą Panią a rozpoczęciem Starych Wojen Zjednoczeniowych powszechnie nazywa się w Kalipso Złotymi Reformami. Władczyni miasta rozpoczęła wtedy szereg zmian, które zwiększały możliwości bojowe oraz ekonomiczne miasta i przygotowywała jego mieszkańców do nadchodzących zmian. Znaczącym elementem tego okresu była tzw. Cicha Wojna, czyli okres konfliktu pomiędzy Białą Panią, a Sektą Czerwonego Światła. Konflikt ten zaczął się już w -14 EŚ, gdy władczyni miasta wparowała do Serca Ogygi (będącą wtedy głównie światynią Sekty), wyrzucając czerwonoświatłowców i ustanawiając budynek swoją siedzibą. Wywołało to pewne niezadowolenie wśród mieszkańców, którzy poczuli sympatię do Wielkiego Czciciela, kombatanta walk z Kyrene. Przez następne 2 lata trwał niewypowiedziany konflikt pomiędzy administracją BP a Sektą. Walka nie była jednak wyrównana - z każdym miesiącem i każdą udaną reformą, popularność Białej Pani znacznie wzrastała, a wraz z nią jej przewaga. Czerwone Światło musiało coś z tym zrobić. W -12 EŚ Wielki Czciciel zmobilizował wszystkich członków Sekty i wraz z imponującym tłumem ruszył w kierunku Serca Ogygi. Ciężko dzisiaj stwierdzić, czy Czerwone Światło miało jakiś konkretniejszy plan, czy po prostu chciał wywołać falę niezadowolenia. Jakikolwiek byl cel, nie udał on się. Sekta została ośmieszona, gdy na ich drodze stanął pojedyńczy, zamaskowany członek Świętego Zastępu, nowo-powołanej straży Serca Ogygi. Mężczyzna (prawdopodobnie) uzbrojony jedynie w kij, był w stanie zatrzymać pochód kilkutysięcznego, wściekłego tłumu. Z tej broni dostał również Hamilkar i Wielki Czciciel. Po tym nastroje ostygły do tego stopnia, że wielu wiernych chciało uciec - niestety, Straż Miejska przeprowadziła obławę, w wyniku której większość z nich została złapana. Wbrew temu co wielu podejrzewało, Biała Pani nie zamierzała zabijać czerwonoświatłowców. Wszyscy złapani zostali oczywiście przetransportowanii do więzień, jednak nie postawiono im konkretnych zarzutów. Procesów sądowych również nie planowano. Zamiast tego, wszyscy złapani zostali osobiście odwiedzeni przez Białą Panią. Władczyni Kalipso niemal kompletnie odseparowała się od życia w mieście przez 2 miesiące, które spędziła na rozmawianiu z każdym członkiem Sekty. Chciała poznać ich motywy, przekonania oraz spróbować przekonać do swoich racji. Po rozmowie (nieważne czy zakończonej sukcesem czy nie), kazała wypuszczać swoich rozmówców. Trzeba przy tym zaznaczyć że Biała Pani była wyjątkowo przekonująca - niemal 1/3 członków porzuciła Czerwone Światło po wyjściu z aresztu. W następnych latach dołączyło do nich wielu innych. W tej sytuacji Wielki Czciciel musiał zmienić taktykę, jeśli chcial przetrwać. W -10 EŚ skontaktował się z nim szpieg Kyrene, który zaproponował przywódcy Sekty rolę wtyczki wewnątrz Kalipso. Niedlugo później z Ferinem skontaktował się agent Likki, z podobną propozycją. Wielki Czciciel uznał to za szansę, więc w imieniu swojej Sekty przyjął obydwie propozycje. Przez kilka miesięcy przekazywał swoim mocodawcom mniej lub bardziej znaczące informacje z wnętrza miasta. W pewnym momencie zaczął jednak dodawać do tej mieszanki całkowicie zmyślone przez siebie informacje i nie wyglądało na to, żeby Kyrene czy Likkia się zorientowały. Jeszcze w tym samym roku Wielki Czciciel udał się na audiencję do Białej Pani, przekazując jej mocno sfałszowaną historię o niszczeniu obcych agentur wewnątrz Kalipso. Szczęśliwie dla mężczyzny, władczyni uznała jego usługi za pomocne. Przez następne lata Sekta współpracowała z siatką wywiadowczą Białej Pani, dzięki czemu ich prześladowania z poważnego stało się czysto symboliczne. W miarę stabilna sytuacja w Sekcie trwała do rozpoczęcia Starych Wojen Zjednoczeniowych oraz podboju Kyrene i Likki. Wtedy Czerwone Światło przestało być potrzebne i prześladowania uderzyły ze zdwojoną siłą. Członków ubywało z każdym rokiem, a Ci którzy zostali (z fanatyzmu bądź przywiązania do pozycji) potrafili sami ośmieszać swoją religię. Dobrym przykładem może być Nieuman Maine, który rzucił się z nożem na Białą Panią tylko po to, by po sekundzie znaleźć swą broń w wbitą w swoje krocze czy Hamilkar Ferin, który udał się do burdelu by nawracać prostytutki, a skończył śpiąc z trzema z nich. Zamach Którego Nie Było i Wielkie Nawrócenie "- Ten wielki pożar....Moja Pani...TO BYŁ PŁOMIEŃ MOJEJ WIARY! ''- Jestem prawie pewna że to był zwykły ogień, ale kontynuuj''" - dialog pomiędzy Hamilkarem a Białą Panią. thumb|342px|Hamilkar po Oblężeniu Kalipso (https://www.deviantart.com/sinto-risky/art/Inquisitor-90485761)O żałośnie słabej pozycji Sekty niech mówi fakt, że w 25 r. Antarri nawet się do nich nie zwrócił o pomoc, gdy nadszedł czas na Wycięcie Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Gdy trwała mobilizacja obrony w mieście oraz Oblężenie Kalipso, Czerwone Światło było równie zaskoczone co reszta mieszkańców, większość członków tej organizacji pozostała jednak oddalona od konfliktu. Tak było do czasu aż siły zdrajców przebiły się do wnętrza miasta. Wielki Czciciel nie wierzył w doniesienia o śmierci Białej Pani, uważając że mogła zostać najwyżej osłabiona w zamachu. Doszedł do wniosku że jeśli tak faktycznie było, to władczyni musiała odpoczywać w Sercu Ogygi. Dlatego teraz, w okresie największego zamętu, była najlepsza okazja żeby ją zamordować. Dzięki temu (jak sądził lider Sekty) Czerwone Światło udowodniłoby swoje oddanie dla sprawy zdrajców i ocalałoby w przypadku nieuniknionego zwycięstwa przeciwników ZPO. Gdy doszło do wybuchu Kuźni Czarnego Serca i całe Kalipso pogrążyło się w płomieniach i chaosie, Sekta uznała to za znak. Wszyscy wierni natychmiast ruszyli bez cienia strachu w kierunku Serca Ogygi. Byli gotowi walczyć i ginąć, tak jak Bóg Bladkin powiedział. W pierwszej lini szedł Hamilkar Ferin, który wraz ze swoimi ludźmi wparował do domu niedaleko Serca, by z balkonu lepiej przyjrzeć się ruchowi pod siedzibą władczyni. Dzięki temu mógł uświadczyć gniewu przebudzonej Białej Pani. Zobaczyć z "pierwszego rzędu", jak wściekła kobieta własnoręcznie zatrzymuje płomienie trawiące Kalipso, jak ciska nimi w powietrze i przywołuje burzę, która niszczyła okręty w Zatoce Eterskiej. Najbardziej jednak wstrząsnął nim widok, który prawdopodobnie był wynikiem jego wyobraźni - krwawe łzy, płynące po policzkach Białej Pani. To wydarzenie w jednej sekundzie go zmieniło. Wielu krytyków jedynowierców mówi, że widząc potęgę Białej Pani Ferin najzwyczajniej w świecie stchórzył. Bardziej prawdopodobna wersja jest jednak taka, jak ją przedstawia Ruch - Hamilkar dokonał wewnętrznej przemiany, przekonany że ujrzał właśnie prawdziwie boską siłę. Nie bal się jej, czuł przed nią niemal pobożny respekt. Zrozumiał, że całe swoje życie spędził na wielbieniu fałszywego Boga. Jedyne co mógł teraz zrobić, to spróbować to naprawić. Gdy więc do budynku wszedł Wielki Czciciel, Hamilkar nie zawahał się. Z siłą jakiej nie widziano u niego nigdy wcześniej przebił się przez młodszych braci w wierze, złapał niedowierzającego lidera Sekty za brodę, przerzucił go przez ramię i wyrzucił przez balkon. Wielki Czciciel zginął, gdy jego plecy uderzyły o bruk. Pochód momentalnie się zatrzymał i pomimo wielu pytań, Ferin bez słowa ruszył na dół i zabrał ciało ostatniego lidera Sekty, po czym zniknął na następne dwa dni. Tak zakończył się Zamach Którego Nie Było. Gdy Hamilkar pojawił się ponownie, odnaleziono go pod Sercem Ogygi, gdzie siedział, ubrany jedynie w najgorszej jakości ubrania i posiadający ze sobą pojedyńczy worek. Gdy został wpuszczony przed oblicze Białej Pani, zaprezentował jej perfekcyjnie skremowaną głowę Wielkiego Czciciela. Następnie padł na twarz i ze łzami w oczach przeprosił za to co próbował jej zrobić, za to że przez te wszystkie lata zaprzeczał jej prawom do władania miastem, Alfarią, Ogygią, wszystkim co kiedykolwiek stworzyła. Biała Pani nie rozumiała wiele z tego bełkotu, ale podziękowała Hamilkarowi za zabicie Wielkiego Czciciela, dała mu nieco złota i kazała natychmiast opuścić Serce. Władczyni ZPO miała Wielką Rekonkwistę do zaplanowania. Gdy Ferin opuścił siedzibę Białej Pani, natychmiast udał się na tereny najbardziej zniszczone. Święte księgi jedynowierców opowiadają, że starzec przez dziewięć dni i dziewięć nocy niestrudzenie pracował, próbując odbudować Kalipso wraz z obywatelami i służbami porządkowymi. Jest to z pewnością przesada, ale nie da się ukryć, że Hamilkar robił co było w jego mocy, by przysłużyć się Kalipso. Gdy Biała Pani i Lordowie opuścili miasto by odbijać pogrążone w wojnie tereny, Ferin oddał złoto od swojej Bogini w zamian za jedzenie, które rozdawał kobietom i dzieciom. Chociaż nie był w kwiecie wieku, przenosił niemałe ciężary. Nie pił i nie jadł więcej niż było to wymagane. Niesamowicie imponował dzięki temu ludziom, którzy w naturalny sposób zaczęli się wokół niego gromadzić. Samą ciężką pracą zgromadził wokół siebie więcej zwolenników, niż Wielki Czciciel u szczytu swoich wpływów. Hamilkara nie interesowała jednak władza i pełnia możliwości jaka się z tym wiązała. Ambicje były dla Białej Pani, on był jedynie sługą. Nie oznacza to jednak, że Hamilkar nie wykorzystał posłuchu jaki miał. Udał się do Roberta Stakonia, człowieka który został ustanowiony Namiestnikiem Kalipso pod nieobecność Białej Pani, uzyskując od niego zgodę na założenie nowej organizacji - Ruchu Synów Mniejszych. Była to całkowicie oddolna grupa patriotów, którzy chcieli poświęcić wszystko co mieli by służyć najbardziej potrzebującym ludziom w ZPO. Stakoń początkowo nie pokładał wielu nadziei w tym projekcie - Ferin wprost mówił że służba nie przyniesie żadnych zaszczytów ani bogactw, sam Hamilkar nie rzucał wtedy jeszcze żadnych religijnych haseł, więc wydawało się ze nie ma absolutnie żadnego powodu, dla którego ktokolwiek miałby chętnie przystąpić do Ruchu. Szybko okazało się jednak, że dramatyczna sytuacja oraz charyzma starca wystarczyły, by tysiące ludzi okrzyknęło się Synami Mniejszymi. Odbudowa Kalipso oficjalnie zakończyła się w 27 roku, jednak Synowie Mniejsi nadal działali, głównie jako dokarmiacze najbiedniejszych. To właśnie wtedy Hamilkar zaczął dzielić się ze swoimi towarzyszami swoimi wierzeniami - o boskości Białej Pani, o jakimś bliżej niesprecyzowanym Wielkim Planie, który ona z pewnością ma itp. Wielu było co do tego mocno sceptycznych, jednak znaleźli się tacy, którzy podzielali opinię Ferina. Hamilkar zyskał również innego sojusznika - Stakonia, który w liście do Białej Pani przypisał sobie zasługi za odbudowę miasta. Być może czuł się źle z powodu pominięcia skromnego założyciela wiary, być może widział w nim większy potencjał - nieważny powód, ważne że Robert dzięki swoim wpływom ułatwiał Synom Mniejszym działanie. Przekazał im nawet budynek w którym spotykali się członkowie Sekty (która po zabiciu Wielkiego Czciciela de facto ''przestała istnieć), jednak Ferin jedynie się pomodlił w każdym pomieszczeniu, po czym poprosił Roberta żeby oddał budynek tym którzy naprawdę go potrzebują. Hamilkar, jako wierny Białej Pani, pałał nienawiścią do Bladkin. Stakoń postanowił więc wyłożyć nieco z własnej kieszeni i wysłać mężczyznę do Saphira Ford, gdzie istniał inny kult wielbiący Bladkin, tzw. Wiara Walcząca. Tak zaczęła się Mała Pielgrzymka, o której wiadomo głównie z ksiąg Ruchu Jedynej Wiary, którym nie można ufać co do historycznej akuratności. Wiadomo jednak że Hamilkar naprawdę trafił do Saphiry, odnalazł Wiarę Walczącą, wyrwał kamiennemu posągowi Bladkin rękę i zatłukł nią lidera tamtejszej religii. Po wszystkim w religijnym uniesieniu nawrócił pozostałych członków na wiarę Białej Pani i wrócił na statek. Wiadomo że zatrzymał się z nowymi Synami Mniejszymi w Revanii i chociaż fragmenty mówiące o odnalezieniu innych czcicieli BP są naprawdopodobniej zmyślone, Ferin i jego uczniowie wzięli udział w małej potyczce ze zdrajcami, która zakończyła się zwycięstwem. Po wszystkim w 28 r. powrócił do Kalipso, gdzie spotkał Jurana - dziecko, które nieświadomie zrobił jednej z kalipsiańskich prostytutek 23 lata wcześniej. Starzec szczęśliwie zaakceptował swojego syna, włączając go do swojej organizacji. Wiara ''"Teraz to wszystko staje się jasne. Chaos nie jest normą, a pierwotnym wynaturzeniem. Ład jest jedyną prawdziwą drogą. A ścieżkę porządku tworzy Biała Pani" - Hamilkar Ferin Juran szybko odnalazł się w Synach Mniejszych. Początkowo dawał o sobie znać w czasie pomagania ludziom z Kalipso - dzięki znaczącej tężyźnie fizycznej był w stanie pracować dłużej i efektywniej niż reszta członków. Mężczyzna miał jednak inny, wartościowszy talent. Był niezwykle inteligentny i umiał to pokazywać. W czasie gdy Hamilkar przebywał w odosobnieniu, przelewając na papier pierwsze Święte Słowa, Juran chodził po mieście, rozprowadzając słowa o boskości Białej Pani. Założyciel Synów Mniejszych przez całe życie wstrzymywał się przed głoszeniem swoich tez dotyczących władczyni ZPO - jego syn nie miał jednak żadnych hamulców. Wielu spośród mieszkańców szybko dało się przekonać, w końcu Biała Pani nieraz pokazywała swoją potęgę, która według wielu nie mogła należeć do ludzi. Robert, wciąż zajmujący się administracją w mieście, zauważył że Synowie Mniejsi zaczynają powoli zamieniać się w religijną bojówkę, co normalnie by go zaniepokoiło, jednak Stakoń widział w tym jedynie możliwości. W końcu była to bojówka, która wierzyła w absolutną supremację Białej Pani. Mogli stać się jego narzędziem politycznym. Juran również myślał przyszłościowo. Dzięki Robertowi mógł kontaktować się z elitą - zarówno Kalipso jak i wielu spośród Prowincji. Ketoni, Kserianie i Likkijczycy szczególnie starali się, by zyskać przyjaźń Jurana, gdyż mężczyzna dawał (fałszywie) do zrozumienia, że Synowie Mniejsi są inicjatywą samej Białej Pani. Wielka Rekonkwista wciąż trwała, każdy chciał udowodnić swoją lojalność wobec prawowitej władczyni. Tym sposobem organizacja ciężko pracujących biedaków stała się niezwykle bogatą sektą. Młody Ferin i Stakoń spotkali się nawet w cztery oczy i po kilku głębszych postanowili rozpocząć budowę imponującej świątyni, w miejscu gdzie do niedawna była Kuźnia Czarnego Serca. Wtedy jednak zainterweniował Hamilkar. Chociaż był zadowolony z napływu wiernych, odmówił marnowania pieniędzy na wielką, kosztowną świątynię. Zwłaszcza w czasach wojny. Opis "Niektórzy moga kwestionować naszą wiarę, wielbienie osoby z krwii i kości jako Boga. Ja zatem zapytuje - czy każda inna religia nie głosi, że ludzkość zostala stworzona chociażby na szczątkowe podobieństwo swojego Stwórcy? Dlaczego zatem elementy śmiertelności mają być zaprzeczeniem zasadności wiary? Jaki dowód na istnienie swoich bóstw mają Ci, którzy nami gardzą? Dla wielu z nich Bóg przejawia się w tym że się...nie przejawia! Nie wstydźcie się swojej wiary, Bracia i Siostry, gdyż Nasz Bóg prawdziwszy jest od reszty!" - przemowa Wyniesionego Jerzego Arnina z 97 r. Wierzenia Według Ruchu Jedynej Wiary, Biała Pani władająca Zjednoczonymi Prowincjami Ogygi jest avatarem prawdziwego, wszechpotężnego Stwórcythumb|326px|Biała Pani, Boga starszego niż wieczność. Czy Biała Pani jest po prostu tym Bogiem, jego fragmentem, cielesną powłoką czy tysiącem innych rzeczy - to pytanie nurtuje filozofów jedynowierstwa od wielu lat, chociaż ostatecznie, odpowiedź na nie nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. W każdym rozrachunku założycielka ZPO jest utożsamiana ze Stwórcą. Jak mówi Ruch Jedynej Wiary, na początku nie było niczego, poza Bogiem. To właśnie on wykorzystał swoją potęgę, tworząc gigantyczną eksplozję życia, która zrodziła rzeczywistość. Stwórca podążał tuż za stworzoną przez siebie falą tworzenia, pilnując by wszystko co zaistnieje miało swoje określone miejsce w Wielkim Planie. Na samym początku nie było więc chaosu, gdyż Bóg nie pozwolił mu się narodzić. Po niemożliwej do przeliczenia ilości lat Bóg przestał podążać za swoją eksplozją, wyczuwając że na stworzonych już światach zaczyna kwitnąć życie. Zawrócił zatem, by dokładnie przyglądać się pierwszym żywym istotom, spośród których najbardziej ukochał sobie ludzi. To właśnie im podarował cząstkę swojego nieskończonego istnienia - energię, która dzisiaj znana jest jako Vril. Ludzie pokochali swojego Stwórcę niemal tak jak on pokochał ich i używali swoich darów w słusznych celach. Nie wszystko przebiegało jednak idealnie. Gdy Stwórca był zajęty opieką nad żywymi, fala tworzenia wciąż się rozrastała, przywołując do życia chore, skrzywione twory, które samym swoim istnieniem pluły na wszystkie boskie ideały. Potwory te, których prawdziwa nazwa została słusznie zapomniana, rzuciły się do walki przeciwko Bogu, niosąc za sobą nieład i pożogę. Nie mieli jednak najmniejszych szans w walce z Absolutem, który dosłownie zmasakrował swoje niechciane dzieci. Z tego przeklętego gatunku przetrwało jedynie jedno indywiduum - Bladkin. Gdy Bóg zajęty był ponownym zaprowadzaniem ładu, Bladkin objawił się ludziom, próbując przekonać ich, by użyli swoich Vril'la żeby zająć miejsce Stwórcy i zaprzeczyć Jego ładowi. Większa część nie posłuchała Jego szeptów, ignorując kuszenie potwora i nie informując o nim nawet zajętego Boga. Kilku jednak uległo i po połączniu swojego Vril z wpływem Bladkin dokonali na sobie makabrycznej przemiany, zamieniając się w straszliwe Katharsis. Pomiędzy nimi a ludźmi rozpoczęła się tak straszliwa wojna, że był w stanie zakończyć ją jedynie powrót Absoluta. Bóg zgromadził Bladkin i każdego z jego sług, a następnie cisnął nimi w Ogygię. Jego wściekłość nie ograniczała się jednak jedynie do Katharsis - ludzie nie poinformowali Stwórcy o przybyciu ksiewicieli chaosu, a wielu spośród wojowników zaczęło się nawet nazywać "pół-bogami". Bóg zrobił zatem jedyną logiczną rzecz - odebrał większości ludzi ich Vril'la, jak i pamięć o istnieniu Vril. Obydwie te rzeczy mogli zachować jedynie wojownicy walczący na linii frontu z Katharsis i ich rodziny, jednak ich również postanowiono ukarać. Zostali oni przeniesieni na Ogygię, gdzie mieli toczyć beznadziejne wojny pomiędzy sobą nawzajem i Wielkim Wrogiem do czasu aż Stwórca im nie wybaczył. A jako że mieszkańcy Ogygi przed tysiąclecia grzeszyli co nie miara, zajęło to trochę czasu. W końcu jednak Bóg znalazł w sercu miejsce, by wybaczyć swoim dzieciom. A gdy to zrobił, objawił się w Kalipso, by zjednoczyć mieszkańców Ogygi, zniszczyć Katharsis oraz sprowadzić ład i porządek w całej rzeczywistości. Organizacja "Bądź silny, wspinaj się po drabinie jaką postawił przed Tobą los ale pamiętaj, że nieważne jak wysoko zajdziesz, przynajmniej jedna osoba będzie od Ciebie nieskończenie wyżej. I każdy z nas wie, o jakiej osobie mówimy" - Claudio Sav, jeden z Prymarchów Jedynej Wiary thumb|400px|Upośledzione przedstawienie hierarchii w Ruchu Kategoria:Zjednoczone Prowincje Ogygi Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Nowy Świt